1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen reflecting projection light from a projection device such as a projector disposed in front of the screen, thereby displaying a projection image, a projection system using the screen, and a method of manufacturing the screen.
2. Related Art
There is known a screen using a material obtained by accumulating microlenses and a reflecting plane with each other and having a direction of the reflecting plane disposed behind the microlenses tilted towards the center normal line of the screen, and in particular a screen having the tilt angle of the reflecting plane varying gradually from the center section of the screen towards the peripheral area thereof (see JP-A-3-156435). The screen is integrally formed by, for example, extrusion roll forming (see JP-A-3-156435 mentioned above).
However, in the reflective screen reflecting projection light from a projection device such as a projector disposed in front thereof, thereby displaying a projection image, in the case of having a structure in which the tilt angle of the reflecting plane varies gradually from the center section of the screen towards the peripheral area thereof, there is a possibility that it becomes difficult to integrally form the reflecting plane particularly while varying the tilt angle appropriately. Further, in the case of forming a large sized screen, there is a possibility that simple extrusion roll forming costs much. Further, it is possible to form a large sized screen by joining some partial screens with each other, and in this case, there is a possibility that the joints between the partial screens become conspicuous.
Further, as another problem, when using the reflective screen, there is a possibility that apart of outside light, which is unwanted light, is reflected towards a location of the observer of the screen, there is a possibility that the outside light thus reflected becomes a cause of lowering the contrast of the projected image.